Falling Sakuras
by LoveKuroneko
Summary: Naruto was the one that saved you, Sakura. He risked his life in order to save you from Garaa.
1. Not Love

Hello! This is my second Sakura/Naruto fic. I wasn't satisfied with the first one so here I am writing another one! Yey ~  
  
Disclaimer: Unless you're from another planet, we all know that I don't own Naruto.  
  
Side Note: I absolutely love NaruSaku pairing but unfortunately for me, not too many people like it. They want Sakura to be with Sasuke and Naruto to be with Hinata. I SO greatly don't want that. I KNOW that some people might think that NaruSaku is a very unusual pairing but I can't help it, my mind is set!  
  
PS: The quotes that start the story are actual snippets taken from earlier chapters of the manga. The actual story begins when Sakura finds out who really saved her from Garaa. Also, I'm desperately trying to fit this story in with the real storyline because I like a fic to feel as real as possible, to make the reader believe that that actually happened in the manga. ^(-_0)^ So, in the beginning, you'll see familiar scenes to you, but I'm just building up the climax for my own little creation.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"The thing I hate is Naruto."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"I feel - strange -  
  
this is so -  
  
Naruto is so -"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"I wanted to impress Sasuke - but the only one who cared was Naruto.  
  
- just like always."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"No, it was Naruto who saved you. He risked his life in order to save you from Garaa."  
  
(A/N: If anybody doesn't remember, this is Sasuke speaking. This is roughly how I remember him saying it. I'm too lazy to go and check.)  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Sakura's mind began to race.  
  
Why did -  
  
Naruto saved me? Not Sasuke?  
  
But I was sure it was Sasuke. Naruto -  
  
Sakura looked adoringly over at Naruto, who was desperately trying to show Kakashi his new "cool" move.  
  
He's such a goof, she thought. Why was he trying so hard to save me? To go as far as to risk his own life.  
  
Sakura noticed that Sasuke was looking at her, but she didn't turn her gaze from Naruto. Something held her back.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Even though I've decided that Naruto should be the one getting more attention, I'm still found sitting near Sasuke's bed.  
  
It frustrates me that Sasuke doesn't notice me when I try so hard. Again, Naruto is the only one to care.  
  
Sakura cut up some apples for Sasuke and handed them to him. He turned around and beat the plate out of her hands.  
  
Again, repeated Sakura in her mind. Again, I'm not getting through to him.  
  
A few minutes later, Sakura heard somebody open the door.  
  
Naruto!  
  
But, why am I so happy to see him? Am I relieved to not be alone with Sasuke?  
  
They started to fight for some reason. I feel very scared. My whole body is shaking like mad, I have to stop them!  
  
"Naruto," said Sakura. "Tell him to stop. What're you doing?"  
  
They don't listen to me.  
  
What!?  
  
They're going up the stairs to the roof.  
  
Sakura frantically followed them and when she reached the roof, she saw them start to scream at each other.  
  
Tears welled up in her eyes.  
  
"Stop," she whispered. "Don't -"  
  
After some time, Sakura began to feel it was all going out of hand.  
  
What if they kill each other or something? she thought. Stop them.  
  
The word stop never ceased to leave her mind. She kept repeating it to herself.  
  
"Stop," she said out loud. "STOP!!"  
  
Sakura ran in the middle of the clearing and instantly closed her eyes.  
  
You're my best friends, she thought. I never had anybody I could call my best friends. Ino was only for a short while, so that didn't last too long.  
  
Naruto and Sasuke. I can't let you kill yourselves. My best friends. You're my true friends, and I could count on you to break the highest mountain for me if it comes to that.  
  
I love you both dearly, she thought desperately. So stop this madness.  
  
Sakura expected the attacks to hit her but all she heard was a swish.  
  
When she opened her eyes, Sakura saw Kakashi standing in front of her, holding Sasuke's and Naruto's arms.  
  
Her eyes went wide.  
  
Kakashi threw the two boys in different directions and then looked at the pair of them.  
  
As soon as Sakura heard that Sasuke was intending to kill Naruto, her heart stopped.  
  
Fresh tears welled up in her eyes. If Kakashi-sensei didn't stop them, Naruto would be -  
  
No! Even if he didn't come, I'd stop this foolish fight, even if it cost me MY life.  
  
Sakura broke down completely and tears flowed freely from her green eyes.  
  
Kakashi came over to her and told her that things will get back to normal now.  
  
"Thank you," she smiled. "Kakashi-sensei."  
  
How can I face either one of them now? she thought. I feel -  
  
Scared of them.  
  
"Sakura."  
  
Sakura looked up and saw Naruto standing in front of her.  
  
"Don't stop us."  
  
It was as though a knife pierced her whole body. Sakura felt pain beyond pain. She wanted to cry again, ask him to not fight like that with Sasuke, but she decided on something else.  
  
"Naruto," she faced him directly. "I have something to tell you. I'll go on a date with you and tell you everything."  
  
Sakura amused herself for a second, for Naruto looked stunned.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
After Sakura told Naruto everything about Sasuke's curse seal, Naruto went into deep thought.  
  
Sakura was still shaken from the fight. She couldn't bring herself to forget the fact that either one of them could have been killed in such a foolish frenzy. And now, she told Naruto about the seal, when Sasuke asked her not to.  
  
Sadly, she looked down on the floor. Naruto noticed this.  
  
"Don't worry," he said. "Sasuke's not the one who would give in to such a thing."  
  
Sakura felt a bit relieved.  
  
I want to fall into your arms, Naruto, so you can make it all better. I can't take these tears anymore. I want you to make it all better.  
  
Your undying optimism always amazes me, but now, I'd like you to share some of it with me.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Please review!! 


	2. Growing Feelings

Welcome back. From a few requests, you guys can now send me anonymous reviews. In my defense, I had no idea there was such a feature. Please don't trample me.  
  
Also, someone corrected me that I didn't mention about the OTHER (yaoi) pairings that people want to read about these days. I've got nothing against that, but for me personally, I have never read one and never intend to read one.  
  
Anyway! Back to my Naru/Saku pairing. Something might happen that doesn't support this couple BUT never fear, it's for a cause!!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Sasuke!" screamed Sakura. "Don't leave!"  
  
I'm found chasing after Sasuke yet again. I can see the sickening look in his eyes as he notices me.  
  
Sakura tried to persuade Sasuke to not leave but no such luck. He was determined to leave, in search of greater power to defeat his brother.  
  
"Do you remember?" Sakura asked Sasuke of the time when he called her annoying.  
  
"No," he answered shortly.  
  
Is that so, thought Sakura. So foolish of me to keep thinking about that. What was the reason he said that I annoyed him anyway? Oh, yeah, Naruto. I started talking about Naruto's behavior.  
  
"Please don't leave," repeated Sakura. "I really like Sasuke, to the point that it hurts."  
  
But, do I really?  
  
"I'd do anything for you. I'd kill for you!"  
  
Wait, no, I wouldn't do that.  
  
"If we were together, I promise that we'd be happy!"  
  
No, I don't want to be together. The fire of liking Sasuke is slowly burning away and soon, nothing will be left but ashes. Painful memories of being rejected. They will be caught in the wind and separated from me forever.  
  
Sakura's mind was thinking one thing, while her body was walking forward toward Sasuke. "I like you a lot," she said through tears. Her face was burning and her mind kept repeating no.  
  
Sasuke didn't say anything.  
  
Sakura leaned forward and gave him a small kiss on the lips.  
  
I didn't feel anything.  
  
I only THOUGHT I liked Sasuke. I was blinded by that thought. Through our time as a team, I didn't get stronger like him or -  
  
Naruto. Naruto never deserved to be treated the way I treated him. I followed the society and treated him like something vile. This is so not right.  
  
Sasuke turned his head away and started walking toward the exit.  
  
"No!" again Sakura said what she didn't mean. "If you go, I'll scream!"  
  
I actually want you to go, Sasuke. But, as a friend, I don't want you to go into any trouble that can cause death.  
  
Sasuke quickly moved behind Sakura, said "thank you" and knocked her out.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
After Sakura woke up and told the Hokage's messengers of Sasuke's leave, she sat on the bench, while hugging her legs, thinking about her feelings.  
  
This is wrong, she thought. I don't love Sasuke as I thought before. Why DID I think that? Because he's the cool rookie. Because he's so handsome, because he's so smart, because he's so strong. That?  
  
Sakura started walking toward the village and glanced at one of the buildings. That's where Naruto lives; I have to talk to him.  
  
I thought that if I kissed Sasuke, I'd feel great, but I feel very miserable, like I did something that was not supposed to be done.  
  
"Naruto, I have to talk to you."  
  
"Sakura!" exclaimed Naruto. "What? Why?"  
  
"I gotta talk to you, now come on!"  
  
Naruto took off his silly pajama hat and they ended up sitting on the rooftop of Naruto's home.  
  
Sakura looked around at the village. It's such a peaceful morning, but soon, it won't be so peaceful. Once the Hokage finds out about Sasuke, no doubt she'll send out someone to bring him back.  
  
"So, what did you want to talk about?" asked Naruto.  
  
Sakura sat up straight. She completely forgot that Naruto was sitting right next to her, looking so seriously at her.  
  
"I -," she started. "I want to apologize."  
  
"What for?" he asked, the wind ruffling his hair.  
  
Sakura looked down on the floor and a few silent tears ran down her face.  
  
"I'm sorry for treating you so badly," she answered. "When we were introducing ourselves to Kakashi-sensei, I said that the thing I hate is Naruto, but I was very much mistaken. I'm sorry."  
  
Naruto had a paralyzed look on his face. The wind picked up a bit.  
  
"You don't have to -," he said. "I was very much used to such things. It stopped bothering me a very long time ago."  
  
Sakura looked up into his blue eyes. She was crying freely now.  
  
"I also didn't give you any credit for saving me," she said quietly. "I jumped to this stupid conclusion that Sasuke did it."  
  
"But you're safe," replied Naruto, a small smile forming on his face. "That's all that matters."  
  
Sakura felt like her heart was tearing. He doesn't care for that, she thought. He isn't a total screw-up like I grew up to judge him. He's not.  
  
"I'm sorry!" she exclaimed and threw herself on top of him. Naruto's heart was beating very fast. He had no idea what to do.  
  
"I'm such an idiot," said Sakura though muffled sobs. "I didn't notice you, I didn't acknowledge you, and I didn't care for you."  
  
She squeezed him as best she could. Naruto's expression softened. Even though he couldn't believe what he was hearing, he felt very happy. Sakura didn't stop crying. She held Naruto as though her life depended on it.  
  
The wind slowed down.  
  
"What made you change your opinion?" Naruto asked gently.  
  
"I -," she whispered. "I don't know. Perhaps you've proved yourself to be a great person."  
  
She let out a soft chuckle.  
  
"Well," replied Naruto. "We can't stay like this forever."  
  
Sakura quickly picked herself up and met Naruto's lips. He fell backward while Sakura was still locked with him.  
  
I feel different, not like the time I kissed Sasuke. This feels much too right. This kind of feeling makes me so happy and grateful.  
  
When they parted, Sakura hugged Naruto around the neck and they lay there for another few minutes.  
  
"OY! NARUTO!" someone was screaming downstairs. "WE GOTTA GO DO SOMETHING!" Sounded like Shikamaru.  
  
"Oh, no!" exclaimed Sakura, picking herself up. "I forgot to tell you!"  
  
"What, what!?" asked Naruto frantically.  
  
"Go down," she replied. "Shikamaru will tell you everything."  
  
"Ah, but," said Naruto. He looked sadly at her.  
  
"Don't worry about me," answered Sakura. She lightly kissed him again and whispered thank you in his ear. "Go!"  
  
Naruto waved to her and as he was coming down the stairs, he heard Sakura say, "I'll be waiting for you to get back."  
  
Naruto grinned to himself. His dreams of being acknowledged are finally coming true.  
  
I love you now more than ever, Sakura-chan! he thought.  
  
Sakura used another exit off the roof and as she was walking home, she felt a new warm feeling growing inside her heart. The love for Naruto.  
  
The End.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Alright! That's the end! Short but sweet. That's MY interpretation of events. How's THAT for romance?  
  
Now, follow the real storyline of when Naruto and the others go in search of Sasuke.  
  
Sakura will be waiting for you Naruto!  
  
Bai bai!! ^(0_0)^  
  
PS: In the REAL storyline, when Sakura came to ask Naruto to bring Sasuke back, he gave her a promise of a lifetime, and Sakura began to think "He always knew, he always helped me". Well, for some reason, that awoke a little thought in me, Sakura could be growing new feelings of realization!  
  
But, whenever I wish for something, the opposite happens. Sakura REALLY made me mad when Naruto said, "You really like him, don't you?". I was ready to slap Sakura for making Naruto lose hope. Geez. 


End file.
